


Magic Proposal

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, dang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Presents, Detectives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: Saihara Shuichi received the card again and meet someone until it would unexpected happen between them.





	Magic Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm secret Santa of LinaBigFace who writes request the fanfic about the wedding proposal!!! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for my grammar errors :')

A beautiful snow day tonight, a boy walked on path surround the city at the evening. He stepped to crush the snow while he held the card. A boy appeared to have tan jacket inside his blue-black uniform and kept to walk to follow the direction like he knew where he could go. His breath came out of his mouth from the weather was very cold. He passed through many beautiful snowflakes in the front of his own eyes. He stopped at his moment time, looked up at the midnight sky, and thought about his own mind. He heard the sound of jingle bells and people were much excited loudly came from the theme of Christmas at many stores. Everyone had spirits and joyful together much except this boy about their Christmas was coming soon. Yes, that’s right, he hadn’t had much Christmas spirit now because he hadn’t had time to buy the gifts for his friends today that thanks to the card came out unexpectedly. His card stated he must go to a famous museum or his Christmas will be ruin from spirits come to haunt him. He found how much ridiculous about Christmas spirits, it didn’t like A Christmas Carol would exist like that even he never hated Christmas. However, in the case, he listened to his guts that he must go there or else, it might ruin Christmas soon. 

Someone called him the behind, “Hey, Shuichi, are you here shopping for the party?”

Shuichi got jump scare once he heard the voice interrupted his mind and turned over his shoulder to who is it. It was Akamatsu Kaede who held many shopping bags and asked him again if he was here for the shopping. Shuichi shook his head, stated he was here for his job in his disappointment that he wished to do the shopping. 

Kaede sighed, “Come on. You deserve to get your break. The Christmas party is coming soon, you know. Why don’t you let your uncle do the job for you?”

“Well, I’m afraid not. This card means to call me.” Shuichi showed the card revealed to be a calling from the thief. 

“It’s him, right? Is it him?” Kade recognized the design with the beautiful curly font in the card. 

“Yes, it’s him.” Shuichi sighed himself, he felt it would never end of them playing the game. 

“How can Ouma-kun keep to doing it with you? I thought you and him will talk out soon.” Kaede worried what would become of them. 

She was right, Shuichi didn’t know what he should do with Ouma about their relationship if the things changed between them. They have been had to date each other for one year. Of course, they made happy each other as they never felt like that before, but Ouma kept to play the “game” with him and Shuichi had to keep their secret from the polices even his uncle. Their only classmates from V-3 had known about them. Their game had to keep to going on until Shuichi had to fed up with “lies” and left his uncle in the dark so he decided to talk out with Ouma about their relationship. However, Ouma had kept avoiding the topic when Shuichi asked him. Ouma had to send the card to Shuichi and promised it would be the last one. A detective boy was unsure if Ouma made his swear it was the truth since he kept said the riddle things between lie and truth. His instinct told he must go ahead to a place he’s supposed to meet someone. Kaede offered if she could buy the snack and presents, but Shuichi denied it and believed he had enough time to find the presents and gave his farewell to her. Kaede waved her hand back to him and called him had a stroke of good luck. 

Shuichi arrived alone without police forces at a beautiful golden museum with many lights and Christmas decorations at evening. It wasn’t surprising that’s place was popular for many couples visited there and the rumors of them believed in a special gemstone possibly had the magic of giving the spark inside couple’s heart got connection together. It was pretty lame, he didn’t understand why it got popular for couples even that one was Ouma’s main target. It wasn’t like Ouma’s taste to believe in the “magic” and Ouma was a more logical person although he was very complicated to understand. Shuichi took the breath deeply, entered into the museum as much as darkness; it wasn’t very scary. There was beautiful snow hit the windows through light ray on the floor. He was slowly walked in his cautious to see if in the case, someone might attack him and then entered into the special area. This special area had an only special gemstone in the center and many pictures tell the story about how they found the gemstone could magic to them on the circle wall. Shuichi started to call on Ouma’s name. 

“Ouma-kun! I’m here! You want to meet me here like your card said it right? Ouma-kun! Please come out! Don’t make me waste my time if you don’t here.”

“Ouch, please call me my first name. Why do you keep to call me my last name?” Someone had unexpectedly appeared behind Shuichi which scared him while he whined. 

Finally, it was Ouma who wear the phantom white hat, suit, and cap with chess stripes and glass eye patch. Shuichi couldn’t forget how Ouma look the ghost due to the fact of him always disappeared in his mysterious way and the moon showed the light ray behind him. Ouma looked so beautiful in the shiny from the moon and he almost looked an angel. Shuichi shook his head to get off his thought of wanting to tell his boyfriend and must be focused on his business. 

“Are you here to steal a special gemstone again? If so, I’m getting tired of keeping to chase you out in all times. I couldn’t keep lying my uncle-“ 

“Hey. Hey. Hey, don’t assume that. I’m not here to steal a special gemstone at a time.” Ouma confessed his intention. 

“Huh?” Shuichi was surprised at Ouma’s confession. 

“It’s so true, I sent the card to you, but I want to meet you, that’s so exciting! Do you believe in the magic?” Ouma gripped his own hands against his chin and his eyes shown very spark. 

“Ummm…..I don’t know…..I couldn’t tell…it’s..real…” Shuichi was unsure about how he's feeling about a “magic”. 

“Here.” Ouma put the black ball on Shuichi’s both palm of hands while Shuichi was confused. He quickly took the match out from his pocket, used matchstick light firmly on the red area in the matchbox, and put the flame on the top of the twisted rope. 

Oh no, it turned out to be the bomb! Shuichi tried to blow the fire out, but it still moved on the rope to the bottom. He was in panic much, looked for the spot he could throw away without bomb at the museum while Ouma giggled at him. It was too late when the bomb started to get sound when the fire came on the bottom that showed a bad omen. Shuichi closed his eyes when the bomb was going to blow up in the front of him. His life might get threat……..silence…….

Huh? Is it was nothing happen at all? He felt something itch on his nose, opened his eyes to see many tissues and twirls papers fell out surround him, he was puzzled about how it can happen when the bomb was blown up. His hands held something small and then he looked down at the revealed to be the black box. Ouma asked giggly Shuichi if he knew what the magic would about the box. Shuichi realized it might be special when his boyfriend gave the hint to him and opened the box………..oh…….it……….r…..in……g. It was the RING!!! This ring had a beautiful blue gemstone!!

Ouma has kneed down himself, took off his hat, and offered his hand. “Will you let me steal your heart?” 

Shuichi snickered himself at what Ouma asked him, Is that your way of proposing me, ‘Will you marry me?’ That’s really like you at all. 

However, Shuichi quickly scolded angrily at Ouma suppose didn’t play around the life, “Really? Are you serious? It isn’t funny when I thought my life might get a threat by your toy bomb! I can’t believe it! You’re so crazy about making your proposal to me like that! Don’t ever do it again!” 

“Heehee. Nishishi. I’m sorry for tricking you about your life get into dangerous, but I’m at least non-dangerous person. I never harm people, you know me, right?” Ouma started to feel guilty for real and begged his beloved for forgiving. 

“Promise me you won’t do it again.” Shuichi wanted to hear out from Ouma’s own mouth about sworn on his promise. 

“Promise. So, I’d bet you want to know why I made the plan to propose you. The topic you ask me every time, you were unsure how our relationship can go the progress, right?” Ouma crossed on his heart and then revealed his own reason. 

“Huh, yes I am, but you avoid-“ 

Ouma put his finger on Shuichi’s beautiful lip, “Shhh, let me finish my sentences. It can the way we can stop our “police-thief” relationship.”

Shuichi was shocked that Ouma possibly found the way without having to obstacle into their relationship. He decided to continue to listen to more Ouma’s explanation about how they might win-win situation. Ouma had to realize Shuichi couldn’t stand to keep the lies to his uncle and felt like his closet was closed. He decided to end their “police-thief” relationship because he wanted to with Shuichi in his whole life. They were both been very meaningful with each other but didn’t know what they should do with the situation if they were caught about the whole truth of their relationship. Shuichi didn’t want to send Ouma to the jail, was unsure how to tell his uncle about Ouma wasn’t the kind of person he thought. Ouma thought of getting married to Shuichi might next chapter in their relationship since their together for one year might enough for them. Shuichi thought deeply about what Ouma made his offer, many memories of them were together, and many crazy moments since Shuichi had met Ouma at their class. He hadn’t understood why Ouma kept to follow him around which he assumed Ouma was a creepy stalker at the first. Shuichi had started to get frustrated with understating the complication about Ouma kept to tell and fell with his trick too. In their unexpectedly moment, they had slowly become friends and later boyfriends when Shuichi surprisedly asked Ouma out. The things got better between them than Shuichi thought. He was never forgetting the fact he really loves Ouma in his heart. Ouma was very excited to hear out his boyfriend’s answer when Shuichi realized he couldn’t keep him waiting for it. 

“Alright, you really drive me crazy so much at all. I never understand why do you keep to play the game of riddle with me, but you ended up making me curious about you in a good way. When we’re dating, you brought the best out of me and I also developed on my confidence in myself about my detective skills. No matter we had to get through good and bad times, I always love you. Yes, I will marry you. My heart got stolen by you, I’m your now.” Shuichi finally gave his speech about his love for Ouma and his final answer too. 

Ouma was very hyped up much about his wedding proposal was very successful!!! He jumped to kiss Shuichi’s lip. Shuichi was surprised at the first but hugged back Ouma. They kissed each other in their joyful and passion moment until the sound interrupted them. Shuichi turned to see where the sound come from. It was their all classmates of V-3 clapped loudly at them. Shuichi was shocked that everyone was there to listen to them having the conversation in the whole time! He asked them what they were doing here and Kaede reveled Ouma had asked them for helping his proposal. He had even asked Kaito about how Shuichi about their relationship. Kaito and Maki may dislike Ouma but had to go along with helping him for Shuichi’s sake. They had shared many ideas about surprise proposal to Shuichi, but they shocked about Ouma wanted to do his crazy idea. They had tried to convince Ouma to find the different way, but Ouma wouldn’t listen to them. 

“It may be successful at all, but you made too far away when you had an idea about the bomb. I told you, playing around people’s lives was a bad one.” Amami scolded at Ouma with his way of the plan. 

“Next time, we need to find different something without dangerous.” Kaede agreed with Amami. 

Everyone glared at Ouma about the fact of he took the risk on Shuichi’s life. Shuichi calm down to everyone, “Hey. You guys can’t mad at him in forever. He swears at his promise although I might worry.”

“Hey! You hurt my feeling, I’m so serious! Hey, it’s still successful. Here’s my payment back for you guys helping me with my wedding proposal. I promise you guys will have Christmas party at my place. Don’t worry, my group set up everything is going to according to my plan. It will be good preparation.” Ouma reminder them about his promise. 

“Party? At your place?” Shuichi was shocked it was really his boyfriend’s place in all along. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for not telling you where the location at Christmas party, but yes, it will be Ouma’s place. We wanted to surprise you, Shuichi too.” Kaede felt guilty of keeping only Shuichi was left alone in the dark. 

“Alright! Want to go to my Christmas party now?” Ouma excitedly asked everyone. 

Everyone decided to forgive Ouma for his crazy plan since it’s Christmas and quickly left behind them. Ouma asked he could hold Shuichi’s hand and Shuichi accepted it. They held their hands each other together. Shuichi forgot he must give the present to Ouma, took the small box out of his pocket, and opened it, “Hey, Kokichi, you beat me out. Can I put it on your finger?”

“Oh, you finally called my first name, my beloved Shuichi!”

“Oh I can’t keep calling your last name when we will get married, right?” 

“Oh yes! Please!” Ouma hyped and looked at the beautiful ring had purple gemstone. 

Shuichi put the ring on Ouma’s finger, leaned his head to whispered Ouma’s ear that he couldn’t wait to take off Ouma’s veil to reveal his face might show his emotion. Ouma hit lightly on Shuichi’s arm, teased his boyfriend who ruined his mood, and wanted to be beautiful bride Shuichi will ever see. He wanted the date of their wedding was June, but Shuichi was unsure if it’s okay about Ouma’s birthday was June too. 

“We have to work out together as long as we give our heart each other.” Ouma showed his true smile at Shuichi. 

“Don’t you dare mess our wedding cake. Merry Christmas. I love you, Ouma Kokichi” Shuichi was very looking forward about taking the next step into their relationship.


End file.
